Universo Alterno
by BlacknCullen
Summary: Bella odia su vida debido a cosas que han sucedido en su vida, cada dia aumenta su tristesa y odio por el mundo, ¿Que sucedera cuando un deseo cambie totalmente su vida y la lleve a un Universo Alterno donde conoce al amor de su vida? EdxBe
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer ni los personajes ni Twilight me pertenece, solo la trama._

_Chicass Hola denuevo aqui una loca y nueva idea :D espero que les guste._

* * *

_Inspirado en Over My Head de The Fray :)_

* * *

**Universo Alterno**

**Prefacio **

Yo nunca supe que toda mi vida iba a ser así, así de tranquila sin ninguna aventura, me refiero no amor, no problemas, no dolor, no felicidad, no diversión en esta vida. Pero que mas da así es mi vida.

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, las gotas se escurrían por mi cuerpo mientras la lluvia se hacia mas intensa, mi cabello chocolate caía totalmente mojado sobre mis hombros.

Levante los brazos al cielo y mire hacia arriba lagrimas se escurrían de mis ojos y se mezclaban con la lluvia, las gotas caían una y otra ves en mi cara.

Y a pesar que estaba llorando y estaba enojada y triste, solo por una vez en mi vida sentí libertad, sentí que podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana, sentí que podía correr y estirar mis brazos al cielo sin que nadie me lo impidiera, sentí solo por un momento que este universo no era solitario y horrible, que por mas atascada que estaba en este pequeño pedazo de mi vida, parecía que ya no lo estaba. Solo por un simple segundo sentí que mi vida iba a cambiar totalmente desde hoy.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me quite los zapatos y la chaqueta y los tire atrás de mi, reí por lo bipolar que era.

Sonreí denuevo y corrí por el césped dejando que la lluvia me guiara a donde ella quisiera. Corrí y me avente al suelo con una fuerza impresionante, rodé en el césped con felicidad y empecé a hacer "ángeles" de césped.

Y en un segundo la lluvia dejo de caer, no callo ni una gota más. Mire al cielo incrédulamente y lo fulmine con la mirada, toda la felicidad que había llegado de la nada se había ido en un segundo, la lluvia se llevo toda la gota de felicidad que tenia en mi. Me fije bien en el cielo y me di cuenta de que ya no había ninguna nube, en vez de eso había un cielo estrellado y oscuro sin luna.

-¡Que demonios! –murmure para mi, en un segundo esta lloviendo a cantaros y ahora esta despejado y hay estrellas…

Espera, realmente era hermoso, nunca en mi vida tan corta había visto tantas estrellas en una noche, me quede mirando una estrella en especial, era brillante y grande.

Y de pronto una ráfaga de luz apareció frente a mis ojos e hizo que todo alrededor mío se desvaneciera, ¿Era un estrella fugaz?, _si idiota, pide un deseo_, ooh cierto.

_Deseo que mi vida cambie totalmente… _murmure bajito y la estrella fugaz desapareció rápidamente.

-Como si se fuera hacer realidad –bufe

Mire el cielo denuevo y nubes empezaron a juntarse en el cielo haciendo que apareciera un cielo totalmente nublado y oscuro. Gotas empezaron a caer sobre mi. Las gotas empezaron aumentando rápidamente y quede empapada denuevo.

¿Como rayos eso es posible?, un rayo se vio en el horizonte realmente cerca.

Me quede mirando la lluvia como tonta demasiado tiempo, me recosté denuevo el césped y deje que mis ojos se fueran cerrando lentamente. Hacia ya tiempo que no dormía bien.

La lluvia era tan relajante que creo que me quede dormida.

Vi una luz en el cielo y luego sentí una descarga eléctrica...

Y lo último que vi fue la oscuridad…

* * *

**Hey Chicas(: **

**Realmente este no era mi comentario, pero lo quise cambiar asi que una nueva historia **

**les gustoo? quieren mas? bueno ahi dicen:P**

**Se me ocurrio en un dia de lluviaa:B**

**Bye Cuidense **

**Saludos**

**BlacknCullen**


	2. ¿Promesas Rotas?

Hey chicas! regrese y si lose tarde demasiado, pero fue demasiadas cosas juntas.

NOTA: Esta historia no es de Jacob&Bella, tiene que ser asi para que la trama de la historia funcione, es de Edward y Bella, solo que todo a su tiempo:B

Disfrutenla(;

**

* * *

Universo Alterno**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Promesas Rotas?**

**24 De Noviembre del 2008**

-Ooh vamos Bells, es solo una vuelta –dijo Jacob insistiendo.

-Jacob es peligroso.

-Bella montar en moto no es peligroso.

-Claro que lo es.

-No seas cabezota.

-Jake soy cabezota y no hay nada que puedas hacer respecto a eso.

-¿Ahh no? –dijo Jake levantando una ceja, ya sabía a dónde iba esto.

-¡No Jake! –dije gritando tratando de huir de él, pero el tomo mi cintura por atrás y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que no escapara.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace menos de un minuto Bella?

-Que soy cabezota y no puedes cambiarlo –grite tratando de zafarme.

-¡Cosquillas a Bella! –grito Jacob y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas mientras yo me reía fuertemente y me retorcía en sus brazos.

-Jake…basta –dije aun riendo

-Nop –dijo sonriendo

-¡OKEY YA!

-Hasta que digas que iras a dar una vuelta conmigo en motocicleta.

-No, ¡eso no!

-Entonces…creo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas… ¡Súper Cosquillas!

-No… -dije pero Jacob ya había empezado con sus "Súper Cosquillas" y empecé a reírme como loca.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer Bella es aceptar.

-¡No, nunca! –dije y Jake me hizo mas cosquillas –okey, ya, ya, ¡acepto!

-¿Segura?

-Si Jake, ¡Para! –dije

-Okey –dijo Jake con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te odio Jacob Black.

-Por eso me amas Bells.

-Sip, porque eres el mejor, mejor amigo que alguien puede tener y sin ti no se qué haría.

-Eres muy bipolar Bella

-Tú también Jacob.

-Cierto –dijo Jake pasándome un brazo por los hombros – ¡ahora vamos a montar esa moto!

-Claro –dije sarcásticamente.

Jacob me tomo del brazo y me encamino a la moto.

-¿Lista? –dijo Jake sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Claro, claro –dije enfurruñada

-Ooh vamos amor todo saldrá bien.

-Jake no uses "amor" en una situación así.

-Bella si no querías ir, ¿Por qué no te pusiste mas cabezota hasta que yo cediera?, sabes que eso funciona.

-Porque…no sé, una parte de mi tiene miedo, la otra quiere acompañarte y la otra dice que Charlie me matara, aparte de que no quería que me hicieras "Súper Cosquillas"

-Esas son escusas…

-Bueno en parte son verdad –dije sonriendo –bueno es que no me gusta decirte que no y menos cuando me sonríes lindo –dije y sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

-Aww Bella, te quiero –dijo besando mi frente y abrazándome –gracias.

-Yo también te quiero Jacob y de nada, cuando quieras.

-Aaww Bells…

-Basta de "Aww Bella" y vamos a montar esa moto –dije.

-Esa es mi Bella –dijo Jake chocando cinco conmigo, mire su otra mano y había un casco…

-Jake, nada mas hay un casco.

-Sí, es para ti.

-No Jacob, tu vas conduciendo, tú debes tenerlo.

-Sí, pero tú debes tenerlo por tu seguridad –dijo Jacob, ya iba a empezar a repelar pero Jacob puso un dedo en mis labios –ssshh, no mas discusión y toma el maldito casco, si no "Súper Cosquillas"

-Okey tomare el casco –dije rápidamente.

Ya me iba a subir a la moto pero Jacob me detuvo.

-¿Que…?

-Espera Bella –dijo Jacob y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Jake que sucede? –pregunte preocupada.

-No es nada Bella, tranquila.

-Entonces…

-Pues Bella, se que eres mi mejor amiga pero… -dijo Jacob serio –pero te quiero más que eso, eres como mi mitad, no hay nadie igual a ti en el mundo Bells, tú me complementas –dijo y me quede callada, no podía creerlo, Jacob me quería como MAS que una mejor amiga, eso que significaba, ¿cómo hermana?, ¿cómo novia? Pero Jake estuvo toda mi vida conmigo, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y muchas veces pensé en que, ¿qué pasaría si nosotros dos terminábamos juntos…?

-Jacob…

-Lose Bella, si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi lo comprendo, no importa yo seguiré aquí a lado tuyo, si quieres mi amistad, la tendrás, si quieres mi amor, sería demasiado feliz, pero si no, no importa yo seré para ti lo que tú quieras que yo sea –dijo Jake bajando la mirada.

-¡Ooh Jake! – Grité y lo abrace –también te quiero, demasiado y me complementas –dije sonrojándome.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces me quieres como…?

-Como lo que tú quieras ser para mí.

-Quiero ser tu novio Bells, ¿Me dejarías?

-Claro –dije y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Jake.

-Gracias Bella –dijo abrazándome luego miro mis ojos y luego mis labios –Bella…

-Bésame Jacob –dije y Jacob se sorprendió pero luego un brillo apareció en sus ojos y se inclino hacia a mí. El beso fue hermoso, demostramos todo lo que sentíamos el uno al otro con un solo toque de labios, sus labios se movían perfectamente con los míos, parecía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Me separe de Jacob y le sonreí.

-Bueno… ¿Lista? –dijo Jake.

-Más que nunca.

Jake me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a subir a la moto, el se subió delante de mí y la encendió.

Rápidamente el aire voló mis cabellos hacia atrás, se sentía como si volaras, era la mejor experiencia de adrenalina que había sentido. Mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jacob tratando no caerme, mi cabeza recargada en su hombro viendo como el paisaje poco a poco iba cambiando de bosque a playa.

Jacob fue bajando la velocidad y llegamos cerca de los acantilados de La Push. El estaciono la moto recargada a un árbol y nos bajamos de ella.

Jacob tomo mi mano y la beso yo le sonreí, estaba realmente feliz con Jacob, simplemente desde pequeña sabia que el seria el ideal, cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a que él era el papá y yo la mamá, decíamos que de grandes íbamos a tener una casa alado de la playa y muchos hijos, y que en el garaje Jacob tendría un taller para arreglar autos y todo tipo de cosas y yo tendría un pequeño estudio con ventanales gigantes para pintar todo lo que viera. Y ahora estaba aquí con Jacob viendo una maravillosa vista y soñando con nuestro futuro…

-¿Bella…? –dijo Jacob mientras caminábamos por la orilla de la playa.

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí todos los días y jugábamos con la arena?

-Como olvidarlo…

-No puedo creer que estoy viviendo esto…

-Créemelo yo tampoco, simplemente como ha pasado el tiempo Jake.

-Lose, recuerdo que antes decíamos que íbamos a estar juntos siempre y que luego nos casaríamos –dijo riendo y yo me uní a él.

-Niños… -dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos miramos rápidamente, soltamos una carcajada y nos miramos a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

****

Después de ir a la playa Jake y yo íbamos de regreso a su casa ya que Billy había llamado diciendo que donde nos habíamos metido y que regresáramos pronto porque mi padre venia en camino.

Nos falta mucho camino de regreso, había dicho Jake cuando subimos a la moto. Así que me acomode detrás de él y me acurruque en su espalda.

-¿Te molesto?

-Tú nunca me molestarías corazón –dijo Jake volteando a ver hacia atrás para encontrarse con mi mirada.

-¡Jacob!, el camino, ojos al frente no quiero que suceda nada.

-Eres una nena, estas con un experto, nada sucederá –dijo soltando las manos del volante.

-¡Jake! –grite espantada y el volvió a agarrar el volante y rio.

-No es chistoso Jacob Black.

-Para mi si –dijo soltando el volante y volteo a verme.

-¡JACOOOB!! –grite y después todo sucedió demasiado rápido, una luz hizo que me cegara totalmente y no pudiera ver el camino, eran las luces de un tráiler…me abrace a Jacob y me sostuve de el tratando de no caerme, pero luego hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera, su brazo me tomo y me tiro fuera de la moto haciendo que me golpeara con el asfalto, mi vista regreso y pude ver a Jacob que seguía en la moto tratando de esquivar el tráiler o algo por el estilo pero ya era tarde, el tráiler estaba a unos pocos metros de la moto y venia a toda velocidad, lo único que pudo hacer Jake fue tratar de saltar de la moto, pero la velocidad no se lo permitió y salió volando fuera de la moto, quedando tirado en medio de la calle, el tipo del tráiler bajo un poco la velocidad se asomo a ver si había causado algo y luego acelero y siguió su camino por la carretera _hijo de su madre…_

Trate de levantarme pero sentí un dolor punzante en mi pierna, voltee a verla y estaba sangrando…demonios, me levante como pude y cojee hasta donde estaba Jake.

-No…no, no! –dije sollozando, trate de llevar a Jacob a la orilla, pero su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para yo cargarlo. 10 minutos después logre arrastrar el pesado cuerpo de Jake a la orilla y mire las condiciones de su cuerpo, estaba en muy malas condiciones… su pierna estaba rota y abierta, parecía que su brazo también estaba roto y tenia cortaduras por casi toda su cara y brazos, su cabeza sangraba…y por ultimo estaba inconsciente, sus parpados estaban cerrados y su cara estaba en paz aunque el estaba totalmente herido. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. ¿Por qué, Porque lo deje hacer eso?, es todo mi culpa…

El olor a hierro y oxido me lleno la nariz y mi estomago se revolvió…luego quede inconsciente.

****

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en una habitación de un hospital, trate de moverme, pero mi pierna me lo impidió, estaba enyesada. Genial, tenia tubos en la nariz y estaba conectada, empecé a quitarme todo y la maquina empezó a pitar.

-Fantástico… -dije y luego una enfermera apareció en la puerta.

-No, cariño no te los quites –dijo agarrando mis brazos. Empecé a quitarla y moverla y luego una parte de mi cerebro reacciono.

_Jacob _

-¿Dónde está Jacob? –voltee a ver a la enfermera.

-El está bien, ahora tú debes de descansar.

-No, yo quiero verlo –dije poniéndome necia.

-Lo siento, no puede verlo ahora –dijo.

-Está bien esperaré –dije mintiendo.

Salió de la habitación.

Escuche como sus pasos se iban alejando hasta que no se escucho nada. Apenas pude y comencé a quitarme todos los aparatos que tenia, me levante olvidando mi pierna rota y caí. Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y agarre las muletas que tenía cerca, desesperadamente salí al pasillo. Pude ver que la recepción estaba vacía y fui a buscar el nombre de Jacob en la lista. Vamos, Black…Black, pensaba en mi mente.

-Oh! Aquí esta! –grite sin pensarlo.

Jacob estaba en el cuarto 221, fui a mi cuarto y la puerta decía 136. Maldita sea Jacob estaba en el segundo piso mientras que yo estaba en el primero. Corrí como pude a donde estaba el elevador y voltee a ver si alguien me había visto y efectivamente ahí estaba la enfermera que me atendió hace unos minutos, me miro con cara de sorpresa y enojo. Corrió hacia mí y en ese instante se abrió el elevador, entre rápidamente y pulse el botón de cerrar pero las puertas pero no se cerraban.

-Vamos… -dije mientras lo pulsaba y la enfermera estaba a punto de llegar.

Las puertas se cerraron y pulse el botón del segundo piso.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca –dije y me di cuenta que había una persona en el elevador, era una señora joven como de unos 30 años, era blanca como la nieve, tenía unos ojos de color miel y su cabello era de un brillante color café, era realmente hermosa que me bajaba la autoestima y eso que era mucho más grande que yo. Se me quedo mirando extrañada y luego volteo hacia al frente. Creo que me le quede mirando mucho tiempo…

Llegamos al segundo piso y la señora se apresuro a salir del elevador…_que mala educación_.

Corrí por el pasillo, bueno más bien cojee mientras miraba los números de las puertas

Lentamente fui abriendo la puerta. No quería saber en qué condiciones estaba…simplemente…

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y si él estaba… ¿muerto? O en coma o algo por el estilo, no quería ni pensarlo, por dios todo es mi culpa.

Abrí totalmente la puerta y ahí estaba Jake recostado en la cama, parecía que aun estaba inconsciente. Cerré la puerta y camine con las muletas tropezando constantemente hasta llegar a un lado de su cama, me senté en la silla que estaba ahí y lo observe lentamente.

Su brazo estaba enyesado, su cara estaba llena de pequeñas cortaduras y moretones, y su cabeza estaba vendada. Tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos y sentí como las lagrimas fueron escurriendo por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento…Jake –dije entre sollozos –simplemente lo lamento, fue todo mi culpa… -y rompí en llanto.

La mano de Jacob se apretó alrededor de la mía.

-¿Jacob? –dije acercándome a su rostro para ver si estaba despierto.

-¿Be…Bells? –dijo Jacob entrecerrando los ojos, para poder verme mejor.

-Si, Jake –dije y no sé como lo logre pero lo dije con voz fuerte y firme aunque estuviera llorando.

-¿Eres tú? –dijo tratando de pararse.

-No, Jacob –dije acomodándolo de nuevo en la cama –debes de quedarte ahí, estas muy herido.

-Bella –dijo ya viéndome bien –te ves hermosa –yo solo reí.

-Creo que te golpeaste algo duro la cabeza –dije y el rio conmigo y luego tosió.

-Espera –dijo mirándome preocupado – ¿como estas tu?

-Perfectamente mi amor –dije y comencé a llorar.

-Hey, no llores –dijo Jacob extendiendo el brazo que no estaba lastimado para tocar mi mejilla y tomar una lagrima en su dedo. Hizo un gesto de dolor y regreso el brazo a su lugar -¿Por qué lloras?, no tienes porque llorar.

-Es todo mi culpa, no debí dejarte hacerlo, debí de darte el casco, debí de empujarte yo fuera de la moto, debí de ser yo la que está en tus condiciones no tu –dije llorando –debí simplemente ponerme cabezota y no montar esa moto, ya estaríamos en tu casa haciendo lo mismo de todos los días…

-Hey, Bells no es tu culpa –dijo interrumpiéndome –yo fui el que te convenció de hacerlo, yo fui el que te amenazo con "Súper Cosquillas", yo fui el que te dio el casco, yo fui el que te empuje fuera de la moto, porque no quería que nada malo te sucediera Bells, eres mi vida me mataría si yo hubiera saltado y te hubiera dejado ahí. Y si tal vez estaríamos ahora en mi casa o en la tuya divirtiéndonos, piensa por el lado bueno, esto es un obstáculo en nuestra relación –dijo apretando mi mano – ¿okey?

-Okey –dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Y aparte ambos sabemos que estaré bien, soy demasiado fuerte –dijo guiñándome un ojo y ambos reímos.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y voltee a ver, en la puerta estaban Billy con lagrimas en los ojos y con cara de sorpresa y Charlie con una cara indescriptible era un mar de emociones, estaba sorprendido, enojado, feliz y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Me levante y camine con las muletas hacia donde estaba él y lo abrace.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto Bella –dijo mirándome a los ojos –Nunca.

-Está bien papá.

-Y tu Jacob Black –dijo mi padre mirándolo seriamente.

-Ooh vamos Charlie, apenas acabo de despertar déjame descansar un poco mas –dijo Jake repelando.

-Yo solo iba a decirte que cuidado con mi niña –dijo Charlie en tono bromista y todos reímos.

Billy fue a lado de la cama y miro a Jake.

-Que irresponsable fuiste Jacob Black…

-Papá…

-No puedo creer que casi chocabas con un tráiler…

-No es lo que…

-Que casi te matabas tú y matabas a Bella…

-Fue un accid…

-Y también no puedo creer que fuiste un buen chico a pesar de todo.

-Si lose fue mi… -dijo Jake y luego miro a Billy -¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste hijo, tirar a Bella de la moto para que se salvara, fue el acto más grande de valentía que has hecho –dijo y abrazo a su hijo fuertemente.

-Auch –se quejo Jacob.

-Lo siento, bueno ahora los dos a descansar, Jacob es buena idea que descanses ya que tienes un par de costillas rotas, un brazo y una pierna –dijo mi padre y Jacob puso cara de sorpresa por todo lo que tenia –Bella aun no te han dado de alta así que te llevare a tu habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijimos Jake y yo al unisonó y luego yo me sonroje y el rio.

-Si chicos ha sido una semana muy larga –dijo Billy.

-¿Semana?

-Sí, hoy es 1 de diciembre.

-¿Acabamos de despertar? –pregunto Jacob asombrado.

-Sí, bueno al menos tu –dijo Charlie –Bella se ha estado despertando la mayoría de los días preguntando por ti y luego raramente vuelve a su estado vegetal.

-¿Que yo que…? –pregunte asombrada.

-Exactamente eso –dijo Billy riendo y mis mejillas ardieron.

-Aaww eres tan linda Bella –dijo Jacob, y Charlie le envió una mirada fea del padre protector.

-Bueno Bella, vayamos a tu habitación –dijo Charlie tomándome firmemente para no caer con las muletas.

-Vamos no seas un viejo amargado –dijo Billy –deja que los chicos hablen 5 min mas o si quieres 2, es lo que siempre quisiste tu hija mi hijo, así que ahora aguantas las consecuencias –Jake y yo reímos fuertemente y Billy nos guiño un ojo.

Charlie bufo y Billy y el salieron del cuarto dejándonos a Jacob y a mi solos.

-Ven aquí, estas muy lejos –dijo Jacob –oh, olvide que tu y una pierna enyesada no es buena idea –lo fulmine con la mirada y solo me dirigí hacia él, y me quede alejada.

-Oh vamos sabes que no lo decía enserio –dijo Jacob mirándome tiernamente –no he estado contigo en muchos días ven aquí –dijo señalando su cama.

-Solo porque estas en estado vegetal, y no quiero lastimarte por tu comentario –dije sacándole la lengua, el me fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno solo porque te quiero demasiado.

-Así está mejor, pero mientes, no tanto como yo –dijo y yo me sonroje y me senté a su lado –así que te despertabas cada día a preguntar por mí.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso…

-Pues Charlie dijo eso.

-Bueno tal vez no estaba del todo consciente –dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-Aww eres muy tierna –dijo –Hay mucho espacio en mis brazos.

-Te puedo lastimar –dije, aunque deseaba mucho estar a su lado.

-Soy como de piedra, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo y yo reí.

-Bueno, en ese caso… –dije acostándome junto a él y me acurruque en su pecho.

-Bells…

-Si Jake

-Te quiero demasiado, eres mi vida –dijo y se inclino hacia mi.

-Y yo a ti –dije con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos, acorte la distancia y sus cálidos y suaves labios tocaron los míos.

El beso empezó dulce y tierno pero luego se volvió más pasional, sus labios se movían bruscamente con los míos y los míos buscaban más de él, paso su lengua por mis labios y yo accedí…

Un toque en la puerta nos hizo sobresaltar a ambos e hizo que yo cayera de la cama con un golpe sordo.

-Auch.

-Señorita Swan –dijo la enfermera mirándonos interrogante mente –es hora de irse a su habitación –solté un suspiro.

-Ahora voy –dije y me quede esperando a que se fuera.

-Vine para ayudarla –dijo mirando mi pierna.

-Yo puedo sola, no necesito ayuda –dije y la enfermera rodo los ojos, murmuro algo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Bella, no puedes ir tu sola –dijo Jacob.

-Si puedo Jake –dije volteando a verlo.

Antes de irme tenía que decirle algo a Jacob y sabia que él estaría bien, pero una parte de mí, me decía que no, simplemente volteaba a verlo y lo veía tan débil y frágil que parecía que se rompería, sus ojos estaban brillantes y del mismo negro chocolatoso de siempre pero tenían preocupación.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? –dijo Jake mirándome con curiosidad.

-En ti –dije sonriendo.

-¿En mi?, ¿que tengo yo? -dijo Jacob con una sonrisa presumida.

-Pues…eres lindo –dije con mis mejillas coloradas.

-No, tu eres hermosa –dijo Jake haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas como tomate.

-Basta Jake, harás que me sonroje mas –dije cubriendo mis mejillas.

-No creo que sea posible… -dijo y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Nos quedamos callados como un minuto hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Jacob, creo que tienes que descansar –dije mirando mis pies.

-No, lo creo, he dormido 7 días enteros.

-Bueno…pero te ves mal y para que tus heridas curen tienes que descansar –dije

-¿Bella que tratas de ocultar? –Dijo Jacob mirándome con una ceja alzada –sabes que no eres buena mintiendo, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Pues…

-Bella te conozco desde hace 16 años, créeme te conozco perfectamente y se exactamente lo que haces, lo que hiciste y lo que piensas hacer –dijo Jacob y reí nerviosamente –vamos Bella no puede ser tan malo.

-Bueno…Jake, simplemente quiero, saber si…

-¿Si…?

-Bueno, antes de irme quiero decirte algo…

-¿Y ese algo es? –dijo y yo me calle –Bella no le des tantas vueltas solo dilo.

-Bueno yo… -dije y luego dije otra cosa que no tenia nada que ver con eso –Jake, no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca –los ojos de Jacob brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No lo hare nunca Bells, te lo prometí hace 8 años.

-Promételo de nuevo.

-Bella…por favor he estado toda mi vida contigo, ¿por qué te dejaría justo ahora?

-Bueno…solo quiero estar segura…

-Lo prometo –dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias Jake.

-De nada, amor –dijo y me pidió que me acercara con su mano –bueno mañana nos vemos, descansa.

Me acerque a su cama y le di un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Jacob –dije y le di un beso casto en los labios.

-Y yo a ti Bells, que duermas bien –dijo y yo di la vuelta y cojee hasta la puerta.

-Igual tu –dije, lo mire por última vez y salí de la habitación.

Que feliz era con Jacob y eso que llevábamos dos días…pero como había dicho nos complementábamos…

****

Desperté de nuevo en esta estúpida habitación de hospital.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Jacob despertó. Hoy me dejaban salir de este asqueroso lugar, ¿ya mencione que odio los hospitales?, bueno los odio, aparte de que la comida es un asco, te atienden horrible. ¡Y por dios! No me habían dejado ver a Jacob después de que…accidentalmente caí por las escaleras…no dolió tanto pero fue algo estúpido y después de que le dije a la enfermera que no necesitaba su ayuda, me fue peor, pero hoy veré a Jacob.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

-Pase –dije y Charlie entro por la puerta.

-Hoy sales de él "infierno" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-No me hace tan feliz, ya que Jacob aun no saldrá –dije enfurruñada -¿Sabes por qué?

-Pues…en realidad –dijo papá nervioso.

-Eres igual de malo en mentir como yo papá.

-Demonios…bueno le están haciendo unos estudios.

-¡¿Estudios?! –Grite preocupada – ¿de qué?

-De…emm…bueno el día del accidente –dijo Charlie – ¿se golpeo fuerte la cabeza sabes?

-¡¿Qué?! –Dije -¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijeron?

-Porque tú crees Bells, ahorita casi te da un infarto –dijo mirándome –tranquila Bella, el es fuerte, el saldrá de esto, sea lo que tenga en su cabeza estará bien.

-Eso espero –dije soltando un suspiro –ahora ¿me ayudas a pararme para salir de este lugar?

-Claro –dijo y me levanto de la cama y me paso las muletas.

-Gracias –dije.

Después llegamos a mi casa, me bañe y cambie de ropa y luego tome un chocolate para Jake, quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo tendrían ahí, necesitaría energía.

Regrese al hospital y fui a la habitación de Jacob.

-Hola amor –dije entrando por la puerta, Jacob estaba sentado en la cama mirando la nada.

-Hey, Bells –dijo levantando su cara y mirándome. Me balancee en las muletas a donde estaba su cama y casi, casi salte a un lado de el.

-¿Emocionada o no? –dijo con una risita.

-Claro, no te había visto en millones de días.

-Solamente fueron 2 días.

-Dos días sin ti son como para mi millones de días –dije besando su mejilla y luego saque el chocolate de mi bolsa –te traje algo.

-Woow chocolate –dijo con los ojos brillosos –gracias.

-De nada, es para que estés enérgico.

-Veo que esta muy feliz –dijo sonriéndome tiernamente y toco con su mano mi mejilla.

-Ya me sacaron de la cárcel –dije riendo pero Jacob puso una sonrisa triste.

-Bella, no sabes lo horrible que fue ayer.

-¿Que paso Jake? –pregunte preocupada.

-Dijeron que no saben cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí –dijo Jacob triste, oh ya le habían dicho… -que tenía un golpe en la cabeza que parecía que no tenía nada pero que…

-¿Que dijeron amor?

-Pues que en cualquier momento me puedo quedar paralizado o en coma o algo así, pensé que no duraría hasta verte de nuevo.

-Jacob no pienses negativamente.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, ¿lo sabes no? –dijo con una mirada triste.

-Jake no, tu siempre estarás conmigo, nada te pasara, ¿okey?, así que deja de pensar tan negativo.

-Bueno aunque no esté en cuerpo, estaré en espíritu.

-Jake…

-Solo quiero aclarártelo por si algo pasa.

-Bueno… -dije no muy convencida –pero tu tranquilo nada pasara.

-Está bien –dijo y su voz se quebró, yo lo abrace fuerte sin lastimarlo y el lloro en mi hombro.

-Todo estará bien –dije consolándolo.

-Bella, tengo miedo y si no llego a mañana y si esta es la ultima vez que te veo… -dijo y yo seque sus lagrimas.

-No tengas miedo yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré igual que tu conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? –dije e hice que sonriera.

-Claro, aunque éramos unos pequeños.

-No importa cuántos años teníamos, si no el significado de esas palabras –dije y él me miro lindo.

-Jake…te quiero demasiado…

-Bella…Yo te am… -dijo

Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano soltó la mía, la maquina que controlaba sus latidos empezó a pitar descontroladamente, no era un sonido de que su corazón estaba en ritmo, si no un sonido lineal.

Rápidamente reaccione y trate de correr sin muletas a la puerta.

-¡Ayuda! –Grite con lágrimas en mis ojos –alguien.

Los doctores y las enfermeras entraron rápidamente y sacaron el aparato de resurrección yo me senté en el piso y atraje mis piernas a mi pecho llorando descontroladamente.

-1…2…3 –dijo el doctor.

El me iba a decir que me amaba…le había dicho que estaría con el siempre, y el prometió que estaría conmigo…

Uno de los doctores se percato de que yo estaba ahí y se acerco a mí.

-Señorita tiene que salir de aquí.

-¡No!, yo me voy quedar aquí –dije gritando mientras lloraba.

El doctor tuvo que hacer su trabajo y me levanto y me cargo yo empecé a patalear y a gritar como loca.

-¡No! –Grite – ¡tengo que estar con él!, ¡por favor no me separen de el! –dije y me fueron sacando de la habitación.

-Tranquila todo estará bien –dijo cuando me puso en el suelo, volvió a entrar y antes de que cerrara la puerta yo corrí, entre y caí en el suelo gracias a mi pierna enyesada, corrí de nuevo y llegue a donde estaba Jake y tome su mano.

-Jake… -dije llorando –Yo también Te amo…

-No me dejes, Por favor… -llore descontroladamente –lo prometiste.

Ya no me alejaron de el, me quede llorando a lado de mi novio-mejor amigo –hermano, viendo como se iba de este mundo…

* * *

Hey chicas como estan?

bueno que tal les parecio?quieren mas? es un asco?

jajaj xd a las odiadoras de jacob porfavor si no quieren saber que sucedera despues pues cierren la ventana

porque esta historia al principio es de jacob bueno solo este cap

asi quee...

a las que leen alguna de mis otras historias las actualizare antes de año nuevo.

que tengan una feliz navidad :D

y hasta cuando actualizee(:

_By. BlacknCullen_


End file.
